


Desolation of Smaug

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Modern Thorin video game creator auUnder Pressure - David Bowie used.





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy scowl twitched loose slowly as a soft distinct ding came from the pocket of the stern CEO in charge of Erebor Inc’s gaming division. A tall sturdy man who single handedly was leading the new branch of the long standing Company into the forefront of the gaming community. Locked in the center of his infamous scowl was a pair of heart-breakingly blue eyes normally brandishing a silent yet devastating attack on any opponent they rested on. And somewhere behind those sealed lips of his hid the smile able to stop the heart of any woman unprepared for such a display. Yet none had the chance for such a surprise from him due to his unbreakable focus on work through his slow start to claim his own stake in the family business.

In the middle of the shout filled storyboard meeting over the next phase of their rpg game Thorin drew out his phone and looked at the latest review from his favorite game review site, Bunny Tracks. With the aid of the headphones he pulled from his pocket he watched the short video of the most difficult part from the latest section of his competitor’s latest game. In the mix of armored 3d figures locked in a race through a mansion the image froze as a small sketched bunny popped up with a sign simply stating, “Candles” then hopped out of sight leaving the scene to play through for another few moments before they were alone in a giant room with encroaching bad guys ready to attack them. His smirk inched wider at the row of comments flooding onto the comment board once again berating the mind boggling so called clue the bunny had left.

In a switch over to his twitter account, the one under a pen name of Darer, Thorin added the username of the account linked to the mastermind behind the game aid site and fired of a cheeky message about all the anger flooding your way from those unwilling to try and figure out the clue. A few weeks now Darer had been sending messages to the secretive creature after a near two year long steady fellowship of the page. Finally through his first contact with JaqKrolik, he had found a confidant he could share his long withheld joking side. 

Names were kept to yourselves with mainly gender neutral terms used by the mysterious figure on the account and their site allowing a simple complication free relationship for the hard working Dwarf. At least until he noticed a common trend, smiles inching onto his face with each alerting ding of posts and traded messages. Somehow in all this mystery and hushed conversations through the various apps and emails they had traded a soft spot had formed. One that often found him taking to his public page praising your site’s comments and shared tips among the other companies all happily sharing copies of links for your tips on their own pages.

But with each smirk and smile he was soon named as love struck by his kin, a notion thoroughly terrifying him at the infinite possibilities as to who you could be. So he kept himself as anonymous as he could manage, but even through that miserable farce he’d formed a single message from you to his anonymous page the night before with a positive review on his latest interview that he was being criticized for his stern exterior and even firmer resolve on making his game incredible. Soon his panic died as he focused on work and with the ding of another video popping up his smirk unwillingly twitched up once again. This one marked as ‘To the King of the Blue Mountains’, using the title the press had granted him, unable to crush his curiosity he linked his phone with the screen along the wall and hit play, silencing the room within an instant.

Clearly through the speakers “Under Pressure” began to play through a silent first scene of his sketched board room with him at the center of the screen seated in his chair at the end of the large table. Around him his council members were all wearing similar scowls with short twitches of their shoulders and fingers to the beat as a small bunny came hopping into the room behind them swishing its tail to the beat.

_Mm ba ba de_

_Um bum ba de_

_Um bu bu bum da de_

Behind the table the curtains opened up revealing a flurry of photographers and reporters all snapping pictures and shouting random questions, all expression in giant bubbles before the window, even throwing a few quotes of the responses to the interview. All continuing for a few moments before the bunny hopped up and closed the curtains, landing on the back on his chair and adding a set of fake bright blue bunny ears on top of his head causing a curious twitch of his brow. As the table vanished leaving the stunned council members moving to stand behind their leader who the bunny nudged forward. Looking down at the small happily rhythmically hopping bunny a hint of a smirk formed on his face at its wink stirring a round of chuckles from the people watching the video.

_Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you no man ask for_

_Under pressure that brings a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

With another swish of its tail the bunny propped up on its back feet as Dwalin led the ripple of timid shoulder and hip sways around Thorin. One by one all breaking into slightly more ridiculously bad 70′s/80’s dance moves in a makeshift line across the screen ending with Thorin trailing after the bunny in a hopping march.

_Um ba ba be_

_Um ba ba be_

_De day da_

_Ee day da_

Out of nowhere an umbrella appeared in the bunny’s hand and was opened through its shoulders rotating through the swaying of its hips when a sheet of water poured over the council shifting them all to animals. After a curious pause Dwalin, as a giant kitten resumed his sprinkler move followed by Thranduil, in stag form on his hind legs swinging his head around and shimmying. With a firm bump of his hip against the large bear with bunny ears Thorin had shifted into he smirked as the fur coated hips of the frozen bear gave a pop of his hip leading to a jump to a crouch before his shoulders rolled through his arms moving at his side though exaggerated hip swings between steps that the council soon joined in around him causing even louder laughs in the story board room.

_\- that’s okay_

_It’s the terror of knowing_

_What the world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming ‘Let me out’_

_Pray tomorrow gets me higher_

_Pressure on people people on streets_

With a gentle toss of the umbrella away the bunny bounced to the beat into the now roaming stream of water and exited with a spin sending a wave of log black curls into view on the figure of a female coated in dark jeans and a red and black flannel shirt with a light grey bunny face mask with large ears sticking straight up. With a firm hip bump of her own the transformed bunny joined the elk in another set of awful disco moves only to have her hand snatched by Dwalin who spun her into his grip for an intricate hand locking dance between switched knocking of feet before you were spun away into the arms of the giant bear for a bouncing swinging dance as Thranduil and Dwalin were shifted back. Though when Thranduil had tried to snatch you back the stream crossed over you shifting you back to a bunny and Thorin into his normal form.

_Day day de mm hm_

_Da da da ba ba_

_Okay_

_Chippin’ around - kick my brains around the floor_

_These are the days it never rains but it pours_

_Ee do ba be_

_Ee da ba ba ba_

_Um bo bo_

_Be lap_

The stream passed in free weaving circles over your group through your display of random dace moves shifting from group moves to breaking to show of your own awful moves ending with Dwalin, in Dwarf form, hip thrusting in a crouch through his locked arms moving in a wave pattern before Thorin hopped behind him shaking his hips and shoulders in a similar fashion against his back before Thranduil hopped before him doing the same with his lips pursed and his arm moving in a ticking point before him from one side to the other as the bunny hopped across the screen turning in circles rotating its shoulders and hips making its tail bounce to the beat. The stream rolled through again causing them all to shift again.

_People on streets - ee da de da de_

_People on streets - ee da de da de da de da_

_It’s the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming 'Let me out’_

With another joint dance the curtains burst open once again. With a snap of the shifted bunny’s fingers their cameras were gone and the confused figures of the press, now coated in various pairs of animal footy pajamas slowly joined in to the dancing as their sheets of notes were thrown in the air.

_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high_

_Pressure on people people on streets_

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it don’t work_

_Keep coming up with love but it’s so slashed and torn_

_Why - why - why?_

_Love love love love love_

_Insanity laughs under pressure we’re breaking_

_Can’t we give ourselves one more chance_

_Why can’t we give love that one more chance_

_Why can’t we give love give love give love give love_

_Give love give love give love give love give love_

_'Cause love’s such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night_

_And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of_

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

Once again the press were back behind the window and the council back in their seats around the table with scowls slowly sinking back into place with Thorin sitting last. Continuing the bouncing rhythmic path back to the door the shifted bunny reached around his shoulders guiding the corners of his mouth up again before a gentle tap of a finger was left on his nose before her path continued to the door. Holding the sway of her hips through the stream of water that trickled to a stop leaving the bunny continuing the swaying bouncing of its tail to the beat.

_Under pressure_

_Under pressure_

In the doorway as the last word was spoken Thorin’s smirk grew as he caught the last roll of her shoulders and hips before an exaggerated dip back with a wink and a smirk before hopping up, swinging the door shut with the end of the music.

_Pressure_

Laughs slowly died in the room as tears were wiped away from several cheeks as Dwalin called out, “How’d they know your signature move Thorin?” Earning another set of laughs, even from the dwarf in question as he moved from his seat against the side of the long table back to his seat.

Thorin, “Same way they guessed your infamous sprinkler move, I’m guessing.” Smirking wider at his chuckling Cousin while they all settled back to work again, though this time in a far better mood, easily finalizing their ideas for the next section of their game releasing soon.

..

Dimly lit and nearly empty now as Thorin left the large building just before it was locked up for the night as he walked to his car. A soft light poured over him as he slid inside the sleek silver sports car ad glanced at the time on the dash.  _Should have just enough time._

With a few motions of his hand the car was started and he gave the wheel its first turn on his near racing path towards the highway.

Half an hour later he parked in the empty parking lot of an all night supermarket and crossed the empty stretch between his chirping car and the front doors. With the sound of the doors sliding open a familiar burst of air blew across his large frame as he stole a glance over the row of registers and settled his eyes on the young woman nearing the halfway mark on the Dickens novel she had started the night before.

A smirk slid across his face as he made a straight line back to the back of the store with a group of teenagers slipping inside behind him with a group of chuckles between their hushed whispers. In a brief glance back at the woman Thorin’s heart jumped at the glint of purple from her eyes scanning over the teens before her hand met the microphone on her left spouting out a short message stating in your smooth honey dripped tone “ _Solanum lycopersicum_  (latin name for tomatoes)  _are a third off until two am.”_  

Before turning off the microphone as Thorin turned his head mentally dissecting the term for your suggested item. A habit he’d enjoyed since his first trip into the store, one that always arose with the same group of teens sweeping in after him gaining the random announcement marking your only traded verbal interaction. Without fail he grabbed the same brand of almond milk yogurt and a small container of juice with a can of buttery layered biscuits tucked under his elbow on the walk back.

Barely moments later his eyes scanned over the maroon sweater clad enigma behind him, with the items already rang up with change in hand for the patterned items and bills you would exchange as her eyes remained fixed on the book before you. Since his first chance stop inside this market after a de-stressing drive when he spotted the curious young woman behind the register. Wordlessly and without a glance from her he was given a somewhat relaxing exchange with someone he used as a physical outlet for his overflowing affection for his faceless pen pal. 

Sure it was a strange way to go about it, he could clearly just ask JaqKrolik for their name and learn the finer details of their life as he hoped to win their affections in return. But the raven haired beauty that he couldn’t seem to escape settled in his mind as his fated friend. Glimpses of her were caught through the window of a small pie shop his Sister dragged him past on a shopping trip while later that same night her head flashed through the crack in a swinging door into the kitchen of an incredible 5 star restaurant as he walked to his table. Time after time for weeks he would spot you until his latest discovery of your seemingly endless sources of income in subservient roles.

Nearing you however he couldn’t help but remember the same raven haired woman in the video bearing such an uncanny resemblance to the same woman popping up so frequently in his life. With another scan over you he once again lost his nerve to speak, simply grabbing his bag of goods and making his way back to his car feeling your gaze across his back once again after his awkward agape wordless expression through his struggle for words. Back in his car he once again closed his eyes through a groan at his latest terrible attempt before he started the long drive home. After nearly another hour he was back in his large empty house, within moments his bag was emptied into the fridge as he pulled out a bowl for the meal his chef had left in the slow cooker for him, filling it to the top to eat his fill before his phone was pulled out once again.

Biting his lip he opened his official twitter page, glancing at his earlier message praising your video before sending you a private message. Yes it was late but you did always seem to be online when he was and you never complained of lack of sleep, so whenever he felt the urge he sent a message your way. “Thank you for the video. You have no idea how much it helped.”

His smirk eased back through his next bite of his meal as your reply shot up, “Thought you might need it.”

Without a pause he asked, “What gave me away?”

Unknown to him a similar smirk eased across your lips, “You used the same quote in your messages to me in interviews after. Besides, Thorin means Darer. Bit on the nose.”

“I do have a question.”

“Fire away.” Quirking his smirk even higher.

“The bunny in the video, turned into a female in a bunny mask.”

“If you’re asking if I’m really a giant bunny then the answer is yes.” With a laugh he rose to get some more of his juice after nearly spitting half of the little he had left over the table along with a towel, “I get tons of compliments on my tail.”

“Have you watched the news yet?”

“If you’re referring to the blow up over my bunny shifting into a female then yes, I’ve noticed the obvious outcry. ‘No wonder my tips are so unhelpful’.”

“I enjoy your tips. You could have brought it up sooner, it wouldn’t have blown up this large.”

With a smirk you replied, “You seem to be under the impression I started my site for anything but my own enjoyment.”

“Seriously?”

“My Cousins and I went to different schools, one thing we all had was our games. We would choose a game and send each other the least helpful tips we could manage. Got bored one day and started this site to save them all for our other Cousins to look through if they wished. We each chose our own pages and brought our own interests into the site.”

“So that’s why there’s a baking page, one on books and a young boy’s food critic.”

“Much like your families’ jumbled company branches.”

“Thank you, for still speaking with me.”

“Were you expecting me to swoon and grovel for you and your painfully bad puns?” Adding a wink at the end that drew a chuckle from him.

“I don’t get many outside of kin that speak so frankly with me.”

“Don’t expect me to change on account of your revealed identity.”

“Good.” After taking another bite of his food, “Were you attending the comic con coming up?”

“Got my lanyard and everything. Wearing a costume this year?”

“No. You?”

“Always.”

He smirked again as he filled his fork, “Any chance on a hint?”

“Think blue.” Making him laugh again. “You should be sleeping, it’s near midnight in Erebor.”

“Yes it is. What time is it where you are?”

“Greenwood has the same time zone.”

“You’re an Elf then?”

“Does it matter?”

“Just trying to fix your image in my mind.”

“Careful there. You never know what I might get up to if you set me loose in your imagination.” He chuckled again, “Goodnight Thorin. Get to bed.”

“Goodnight Bunny.”

…

Crowds gathered around the pair of Durins on their path up to the stage where they would be sitting for the press questioning including a glimpse into their new stage of game they were unveiling. In steady sweeps Thorin glanced over the crowds taken aback at the large amount of blue in the crowd. Without any luck he scanned over the press in their seats eyeing their various costumed number, including one rather impressive Cheshire Cat costume beside an equally as impressive March Hare at their side sandwiching the cat between him and the White Rabbit near the back of the room. With downcast eyes the cat between them scribbled away on the tablet in her lap with scattered glances up at the stage as a video began to play behind them. In a growing silence the crowd hushed watching the snippet of film unleashing the continuance of the long awaited trek to the Lonely Mountain finally bringing the conquest to slay the beast waiting inside.

After the video Thorin’s throat cleared as the first question was issued only to reach down and silence his dinging phone. A ding that was soon joined by a wave of dings in the crowd causing a large number to all glance at their appliances as a familiar bunny hopped across the large formerly blank screen behind the stage. As he answered the question a wave of excited gasps and whispers sounded outside your large room as their screens showed flashes of footage over the crowds as a banner popped up reading, _“Bunny, Bunny, Who’s got the Bunny?”_  

In a rippling frenzy pockets were rummaged through, all in hopes of finding the infamous Bunny bearing playing card. Each switch flashing with your Bunny holding signs of hotter or colder. Through his struggle to keep answering the questions he was being asked Thorin eased his hands into each of his pockets without any luck, joining his Cousin back into their chairs with slightly disappointed sighs at missing out on the mystery prize. Each time varying by who you slipped it to.

With another question Thorin’s hand sunk to his pocket again at the next set of dings as chuckles grew from the crowd as they pointed at their phones they were holding up for him to see. Curiosity bubbled up in him causing him to pull out his phone only to smirk at your string of messages, each with random clues. The last popping up with the words,  _“Think Blue,”_  under a picture of him with a set of bunny ears popping out of the pocket on his button down shirt. His smirk grew wider as he glanced down and looked inside his pocket and chuckled lowly as he drew out the card with the bunny wearing a large crown on it that he flashed to the crowd who chuckled and clapped before his interview continued as your twitter pages blew up with guesses at what his prize could be.

A muffled buzz sounded from your phone in your pocket in your outer vest as Thorin messaged you asking, “Just how did you manage to sneak that card into my pocket?”

His smirk was clearly visible from across the room as you typed back, “Are you more shocked at my slipping it in your pocket of your missing me when I was that close?”

“You could have said hi.”

“Back pocket.” Furrowing his brows he reached in his believed to be empty pocket after checking the other housing a folded set of notes for the presentation, and found a small folded note. As he unfolded it he smiled and softly chuckled at the small word ‘Hi’ written in cursive runes above an address and the note, ‘Ask for Steve.’ His eyes lowered again to see the picture you’d taken of him as you left the room of his smile above the message, “Your prize.” Raising his eyes again he scanned over the nearly empty room with a sigh before he exited behind Dwalin who was currently typing the address into his phone to see where he was being sent.

Anxiously the pair parked and entered the popular music store, known well for selling rare instruments and records of music leaving them curious as to what he was receiving. Around them they eyed the intricately crafted instruments on their instructed path straight for this so called Steve. The tall burly brunette looking more likely to snap them in half with a body slam or full on tackle was gently aiding a little girl in retuning her first violin. Patiently the pair watched the giant complete his lesson before the girl skipped away with closed case in hand when the man eyed the pair and asked, “Thorin Durin?”

With a stern nod Thorin replied and watched the giant turn to the back room after he passed him his note for confirmation. Through the open doorway they heard the shifting of a few items before the man returned with a large black case, curiously they eyed the runes coating the edges with a familiar set of initials marking the crafter.

Dwalin softly whispered, “They couldn’t have!”

Carefully the case was opened and a solid intricately carved mithril harp was revealed causing them both to gasp as Steve glanced between them and stated, “One of three remaining intact crafted from a collection from Niro Hammerhelm.”

Meeting his gaze Thorin asked, “How much?”

Steve shook his head, “Not for sale.” Promptly closing the case and inching it closer to the pair, “Bunny asked for a neutral and safe transfer of goods.”

Dwalin, “So it, we just take it?”

Steve nodded, “Enjoy. Bunny has incredible taste. I do have to admit I was grateful to see one myself in person. I hope you don’t just tuck it away somewhere.”

Thorin shook his head, whispering in a halfway dazed tone, “Trust me I won’t.”

Steve shook each of their hands, “So great to meet fellow fans of her work.”

Thorin’s eyes met Steve’s as he replied, “She’s our Grandmother.” Causing Steve’s brows to rise in shock as he watched them walk away while his manager called him to aid in fetching another customer’s order.

Wordlessly the pair sat for the ride back to the main circle of the Capital City where they found their way straight to their Grandparent’s home. A firm knock later they were ushered in after usual hugs before shocked tear filled gasps came from the short stocky woman covering her mouth with her time and toil worn hands now too knotted to craft to her former glory as she set up the harp beside her wooden copy after she’d sold off the trio in the birth of the family business at its first hard year. 

A painfully reached decision casting the priceless instruments off to who knows where with more than enough money to fund the company for generations to come. Beaming brightly the pair left when her moods had settled and she felt herself worn for the day, leaving her in Thorin’s Mother’s care once again when they drove back to their shared plot of land with joined mansions allowing them each their own favored half to overlook with a single door allowing them each other’s company should they wish it.

Once again with phone out Thorin fired off a lengthy message thanking you and inquiring at where you had found it before his obvious request to know why you would freely gift such an item so easily without anything in return.

“My relative bought the trio. I read that one was her favorite.”

“You do know how expensive it is?! To just give it away?”

“I know how painful it must have been for her. I’m not giving it away, I sent it back home where it belongs.”

“You won’t let me pay you back somehow?”

“Not a chance.”

“Not even a thank you dinner?”

“You don’t owe me any thanks. But I’ll think on the dinner.”

…

Empty registers sat before the eager man, ready to finally speak, for his first try with the raven haired beauty he had assured himself he would most certainly share something of a conversation with this time. Each aisle he glanced down before his smirk grew at the woman pulling a large box of juice down from the top of a six foot pallet to add to the shelf in the dairy section. Heavily the box settled into the cart she filled and shifted closer to the door she propped open only to tear them apart in a near unbelievable speed while he bit his lip eyeing her squatting figure through the motion before rising to return to the pallet once again. 

Wetting his lips he grabbed two different flavors of his usual brand and made his way closer to her. Making sure to draw a hint of a smile onto his face as she turned once again and paused at his appearance behind her. Inhaling sharply his eyes rose from taking in her bright eyes matching the bright smile flashing up awkwardly through a weak chuckle as he asked, “Which would you suggest, raspberry or the banana?”

Your eyes sank to the pair of cups he was holding before him then you said, “For myself, neither. But the raspberry sells the best, if you’re looking to shake up your usual choice.”

After a brief nod his eyes and body followed your path back to the pallet to fill the cart again as he asked after wetting his lips again, “Why neither, for you?”

Your eyes shifted to meet his in a short glance, “I’m allergic to almonds and bananas.”

In a small circle his lips formed around his soft ‘oh’. Wetting his lips again he asked, “Which would you choose?”

A soft chuckle and smile left you as you straightened again and glanced over the wall of yogurt and pointed to the red section of plain fruit filled cups, “I normally get those. Strawberry, one of the more adventurous flavors we offer.” Before you moved another set of boxes onto the cart and moved back to the doors again as he set back the almond brand and moved back to your side where he started with the first of a dozen sets of questions starting with, “What about frozen yogurt?” Getting an exhausted smirk from you at first before you nipped at your bottom lip and decided to humor the suddenly talkative man.

.

Nearly an hour at your side he lingered and watched as a tall blonde came to relieve you, claiming your trash and empty pallet as you walked to the back grabbing your bag and bike you walked out front where the familiar talkative man stood beside his car and flashed you a quick wave when you exited the building into the dark night cast even darker at the looming storm. Releasing his lip he flashed you a weak smile saying, “Thought you might like a ride, out of the rain.”

Against everything telling you otherwise the throbbing in your legs and weakened muscles from your hard shift of covering the juice stocking for the teen that refused to turn up tonight you wet your lips and replied, “Alright.”

His smirk inched wider as he slid your bike into his trunk after helping you inside, once he climbed inside he met your eyes and asked for your directions. For the first few instructions he got prompt responses, but as he neared the highway his glance at you confirmed his unforeseen consequence of your offered ride, your head had drooped against the door as your breathing slowed at your sleeping shifting closer to your hard pillow. With a soft sigh he softly stated, “Off to mine then.”

After his u turn and long drive back to his home where he parked your bike safely into his garage and you into one of his spare beds before eating his set aside dinner and went to bed after sending a few curiously unanswered messages off to his confidant.

..

With a bed remade and a savory breakfast scramble set in the oven of the immaculate kitchen of this grand home you shook your head at the full meal chart the cooking staff had set on the fridge beside his smoothie schedule as you sighed believing him to be just another rich health guru following type. Quietly you set the pan you used to prep the meal into the dishwasher after setting the cooking timer above a note on his nightstand telling him to check the oven with a thanks for the bed for the night. 

On your scan of the living room you found one of his muscle magazines and copied the address into your map app and made your way into the garage and back to the front door just as his chef and maids were entering. After an awkward smile you shifted around them as one of the women asked, “You sure you can’t wait? Mr Durin would be upset he wasn’t able to drive you himself.”

You shook your head, “No, I have to get to work and he should sleep. But I left him some breakfast in the oven, timer’s in his room, so if you hear him scream or something that’s why. Thank you though.” Flashing them another smile before you walked out, setting your bike down and starting your nearly two hour long bike and subway ride to the mansion currently being used as your site’s headquarters back in Greenwood.

With a pained sigh you walked your way through the front door catching waves from the few workers who filled the reporting portion on the games, designers and authors all featured and reviewed on your site. Pops and strained muscles sent your pained throbbing to ease minimally as you climbed the steps and stepped in your office currently filling the Master bedroom. After stripping in the large attached bath you pulled out the spare bag of clothes there that you kept there to pull on after your short shower.

Toweled off and combing through your hair you worked into a long braid you smiled at your Cousins, the tall blonde brothers beside the tall brunette brothers all eyeing you with smirks before Eomer broke the silence, “So, any news on Mr Tall Dark and Brooding?”

You rolled your eyes, “I fell asleep in his car. He let me crash in his spare room.”

Theodred chuckled joining you in your shared office at his seat while you turned on your laptop, “Gonna write about it?”

“No. I don’t think he knows it’s me.”

Boromir, “Hmm.”

Faramir, “Eowyn’ll be thrilled then. You can still go on that date with Henma.”

Rolling your eyes again your groan made them chuckle before you mumbled, “Don’t remind me.”

Boromir smirked, “Obviously not moody enough I suppose.” Firing a wink at you as you logged into your site reading through your schedules appointments to team up with a few players to help them through their games, a feature you added for your most loyal fans, the few that didn’t care if you were a female or not. Simply begging for your aid through their struggles.

…

With a muffled scream into his pillow Thorin awoke, quickly falling into a disappointed state at your absence. But with the content moan from your prepared meal that caused one of his staff to comment on his need to marry you as soon as he could before they shared their brief meeting with you then got back to work. In a heavy slump he showered, dressed and headed off to work, still without any word from his dear Bunny. 

At least until he entered the room of his staff members that spent their shifts through the game making sure everything was working properly between events and quests they each set off when they were tasked to. A soft ‘woah’ brought Thorin and Dwalin over to the Dwarf’s side where they watched your familiar character fluidly tying out a fairy tale to a giant toad, one of the hidden side tasks that could be used to easily summon enemy forces to be destroyed. Hundreds of words flowed out within minutes completing and repeating the tale again and again between your aiding the small group in killing the enemy before speaking with the toad and reciting the tale once again.

Rubbing his mouth Dwalin mumbled, “She found the hidden task.”

With a soft chuckle Thorin replied, “Of course she did. Give her two more flurries then just drop old boots instead of goblins.” In a chuckle of his own the Dwarf nodded and settled back allowing you the next set before you would be forced to move on.

In a steady pace he moved to his office and logged into his own account, turning on his incognito mode as he found your side and sent you an in game private message, “Late night working? Didn’t hear from you.”

Biting his lip he waited for you to help kill the last of the goblins then smirked as your reply popped up, “Had to cover someone’s shift, went straight to bed after. Long night?”

“Met someone.”

Rolling your eyes you replied, “Congrats.”

“Not like that. She’s beautiful, but it was the first time we’d spoken fully.”

“I’m not certain I’m the person you should be sharing this with. Especially in your game.”

With a sigh his eyes shifted to his office door at Dwalin’s head popping in to remind him of their meeting. After his sigh he replied, “I’ll message you later. Early meeting. Enjoy your gaming.”

“Always do.”

..

A soft ding sounded from his phone that caused his heart to drop announcing you were going to be off that night, one of your more popular nights for a date you were going on. Struggling through his hazy focus he glanced through the posted pictures of a headless body draped in dazzling dresses in various styles in a short poll asking which you should wear. All sending countless floods of his imagined scenarios of him being the man you were going with, each with a slow scan over your breath taking body and painfully ending with him easing said dresses from your body through his lips trailing over your imagined silky skin.

All day your images flooded around, long after you took the poll down from your page at the comments it stirred up that grew more hateful by the second, all stinging deeply at Thorin as he watched them grow then suddenly vanish at your clearing of the message board.

His haze continued until the very legs he’d imagined, crossed at the ankle were under the deep blue knee length dress at a table across the dining room of a brand new upscale restaurant. With her back to him coated in deep black shimmering curls tucked behind a pair of pointed ears Thorin’s breath hitched at the untouched second seat across from her with an empty set of glasses that were soon filled as a small boy in a button down shirt tucked into his dress slacks in blonde curls matching hers soon led a tall man into the dining room to your table. 

After a gentle peck on the cheek the man left a bag on the back of the boy’s chair and headed back out as the large grin on the boy’s face spread at his flicking through the menu as you did the same. Muddled between the business meeting and his careful watch over you somehow you and the small boy had vanished and your table was cleared, returning the Dwarf into an irritated slump as, upon his path back from the restroom, he overheard your having sat there for nearly an hour before the boy arrived, obviously filling a humiliatingly empty chair for your meal they were sure would gain five stars on the boy’s review.

In an irritated slump he made his way back to his seat as he fired off a message to you asking if you were alright. Soon after finding himself at home again without any word from you, unknowingly missing the tear filled haze you were curled up in, silently weeping through your bath once you got home as your Nephew slept in his room down the hall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Black tie mousse cake, with a smirk you eyed the dessert before you as you hit send on the message to your Cousin Eomer, who was currently trying to juggle a night in with his latest flame and movie night with 8 year old Son. Before you shut off your phone you eyed the web page for the young boy’s page on your site ‘A Kid’s Guide to Eating Well’, a page in bright orange with black lettering and a giant goat in the top left as his logo. Adorably enough he was trying to get a start on his required experience for the field he wished to enter as an adult and through your various dates and connections you managed to secure him spots in nearly all the finest eateries in Erebor and nearly all in Greenwood. This one however seemed to be the last on his list and with a nearly instant reply you smirked through your urge to burst into tears at the latest gem in your dating life as you lifted your fork and stole your first taste.

Soon enough the well dressed figure of the beaming blonde entered and claimed his seat as you took full watch over him for the night, ordering him all he wished before leaving a near staggering tip as you led him straight for your walk to the subway station for the train ride home before your two busses and the long mile long stretch you would surely have to carry him through.

Tearstained and shivering slightly you lit the fire in your living room as you pulled the sleeves over your hands as your fluffy flannel bottoms pooled around your matching socks in your curling spot on the couch in front of your tv that played unwatched in the back as you skimmed through the boy’s notes, adding the pictures and reviews for him. Once that was complete you switched over to your other page, ‘As Me Anything’ where people posted the most random questions and you would study up and answer them. Nearly an hour you sorted through the postings you had to approve before they would appear and deleted all but three as they were mainly rude or demeaning to you about your gender and your pictures from earlier either nicknaming you or insinuating that you should be making money by taking your clothes off not posting about games. The remaining three were answered rather easily along with added sources for proof to your responses if they cared to double check.

With a sigh you glanced at your twitter page spotting the unread messages from Thorin, obviously concerned about your date he’d spotted a woman wearing one of the dresses you had posted about seated alone. Unwilling to answer about it you simply stated it got canceled and that you might not be able to respond on here for a while, you were focusing on some new changes to your site, shielding the real reasoning to the giant dufus still blind to the blatant obvious answer right in front of him. Thankfully he was a bit stunned but agreed to give you the space you needed, fully understanding the weight of having to deal with a company of his own.

…

With the near debilitating silence filled Thorin’s days between his chance encounters of running into you in your explorations of his new portion of the game, one that he made sure to add your company to the list as he had for the last two. Soon bringing a beaming smile to his face at your raving review that nearly doubled the stock and interest in the game leaving presales and a long list for the wait for copies for it. But once again the one sided messages and returned vague responses without any new sign of changes to your site worried him and set him and his giant spiral of nerves straight to the company of his new shopping buddy.

Night after night he would drop in after his long days at work, delving into hypothetical purging of various situations he wished to have your opinion on. By the second night milling around the register at your side on one of the spinning stools he’d taken from one of the bare stations you traded numbers with him just to get him to go home and sleep so he could vent through the day. Wave after wave of his seemingly endless pool of outcomes and reasoning for his pen pal’s silence coated you until you finally messaged him to just state how he feels, only to have him respond that he’s tried to meet with you but without any luck. A thick Rohirric curse sounded out through the house doubling as your headquarters, in a confused line your Cousins and partner in the editing of your videos and designing of the small 2d game you would be adding to your page soon, all went to your office. Through the open door they heard your muffled curses falling into the small couch you were laying face down on between your random kicks and irritated grumbles and growls.

With a chuckle Bilbo led the pack to you and asked, “Thorin again?”

Mid curse you held up your phone that Bilbo read the latest message on and joined the Mir Brothers in their snorting laughs as Eomer and Theodred nearly fell down from their loud laughs. Wiping his tears from his cheeks Theodred chuckled out, “Think we might need to post a billboard of you for him to get it.”

Rolling over you brushed your hair out of your face and sighed accepting your phone you rested on your stomach before rising again as Bilbo stated, “Come on, let’s get that next level’s coding done before lunch, and we can try to figure out a way to spill it to him gently.” With a sigh you followed him, returning to your lit screen Thorin’s message had torn you from.

Thankfully through his own business trips through the Iron Hills and Moria it gave you more than enough time to complete your first trial of your game. Woken from a dead sleep Thorin eyed his phone and promptly jumped out of bed, rushing to his laptop he switched on and eyed the new page on your site.

Locked in a deep blue screen the small bouncing bunny would lead you through a series of rooms, each one you would have to find your own way out of, each more complicated than the last.

The first was easy, kill all the foes then collect the key to pass through the door.

The second however if you killed any creature you lost a life and part of your surroundings would explode attacking you until you managed to uncover the pattern you had to push the foes into for the key to be freed from above.

The third, even through the first month remains to be solved, alone in a field it was you and a small goat. With each step you took a flower would grow, flowers you could offer the goat, but with each he would grow, eventually crushing you, but if you turned your back on the goat it would attack you and you’d lose a life leaving that the most challenging with the next 12 levels unknown to the world as none were able to solve it.

But as you got farther in the week you posted that you would post a riddle or a question that to those who would be able to answer it correctly would be granted one of your clues to try and make it past the third level.

A giant uproar spread through the growing number of your fans as traffic to the site tripled with all so called top gamers trying to figure out what the secret could be, including the set of fan pages formed about the game listing each of your tips n hopes of piecing it all together.

With a large grin Thorin promptly sent you scores of praising messages, all listing how incredible and challenging the game was and even asking countless questions of possible ways to beat the level and painfully taking each failed guess as a challenge to only examine it even closer causing another wave of silence between you until he could solve it matching your brilliant status in his mind.

.

Growling loudly the Dwarf paused his game and rose to his feet to answer his doorbell. With a dropping expression from his shock he stepped aside as you brushed past him saying, “Food, now!” Heading straight for the table in his dining room and setting out the big bags of take out you had brought with you as he eyed you curiously before saying, “I didn’t realize, I forgot-.”

As you turned to face him again you sighed replying, “You didn’t invite me. I’m rescuing you from yourself.”

His brow rose, “And what exactly would that be?”

“You have been going nonstop about that game for weeks now.”

With a sigh he turned mumbling, “I’ll just save my game.” Rolling your eyes you followed after him and sighed again at his one last flower he plucked and offered to the feisty goat.

Leaning forward you reached around either side of his head mumbling, “You know what, here.” In your reach forcing his head forward awkwardly in your tiptoed reach that your bust pressed against the back of his head. “There.”

After your few taps of the keyboard his eyes shot open as he watched the key icon pulsing across the screen as the next level came into view before it vanished at your saving the game for him as he rose to follow you into the hall calling out, “How did you do that?!”

The question repeated until you simply replied, “You have to spend more time on the goat.”

His brow rose as his body settled into the chair you pushed him into, “I’ve spent nearly a month with the goat!”

Setting the trays of Chinese food before him that you opened you fired back, “And yet you’re still feeding him flowers.”

“What else do I do with it?”

Leaning down you held your face inches from him making him swallow, “Exactly.” With a gentle double tap of your finger on his nose you walked to your seat and opened your own trays, gripping your chopsticks as he sat staring at you bewildered at how you had figured it out.

“How, did you find it out?”

His eyes bored into the side of your head as you stated in a muffled statement behind your hand through your mouthful, “I designed it.”

Making his brow raise again as he choked on his own saliva nearly before asking through another cough, “You what?”

“I designed it. Mainly the coding. If you’re stumped on level three with the rest of the world you won’t last past level five if you keep looking for the nose on your face with a shovel and a pinwheel.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Neither does you ignoring one of the main elements on a level simply because you’re too distracted by a bunch of dancing flowers.”

Shifting in his seat he repeated, “The flowers dance?” With a grown you dropped your gaze to your tray again stuffing your cheeks as he asked, “How do you make them dance.” With a wordless motion you pointed at your cheeks you insisted on keeping stuffed through the meal as he softly glared at you trying to figure out how he could have missed your being a programmer as well.

.

By morning he’d plastered a picture of the new level he’d yet to beat on his twitter sending the world into a frenzy as he made an early break for the day and made his way straight for Eomer’s bakery you were taking an extra shift in that day. Claiming his usual seat at the counter speaking to your through the opening into the kitchen as you kneaded and rolled out the dough for another round of pies. Rolling your eyes once again those same eyes landed on yours sending you into a helpless acceptance of a lift to your house in his sports car. One that ended with his latest stream of offered gifts at the bare front rooms he stole a glance of after using your bathroom before his drive back.

Before you could explain you were waiting on furniture that your Cousins had built for your home your eyes rolled at his phone being drawn as he typed down all the furniture you would need. Through your firm push on his middle he was shown back to his car as you snatched his phone away, closing the browser before stating, “Any furniture arrives here I’m punching you. I don’t need your pity gifts I have what I need!” A groan of his own sounded at his settling back into his car once again.

But the damage was done and with his already frequent urging to buy your meals you shared together he kept trying to press the issue on allowing him to shower you with items you neither needed or wished to purchase yourself. Daily he seemed to try and secure the notion that he seemed to be an endless flow of cash should you wish for an easier life between his growing number of comments on how hard you were pushing yourself with your seemingly countless jobs. The final blow came with a dinner he’d invited you to with some of the men he worked with in a minor celebration for the general level they had finalized on the new step in their game.

All night between Thorin’s not so shielded comments and the trip to the bathroom leaving you alone with the table of men all turning their attention to you as they commented how quiet you seemed compared to the other women who’d also been after him for his money. Silently under the table you requested an emergency call from Boromir, who promptly obliged. As Thorin stopped at the bar on his way back to the table you quietly slipped out asking if they’d pass on the message that they didn’t have to worry, Thorin wouldn’t hear from you again. Before you left you stole one last glance at Thorin, making sure to stop at the waiter’s stand leaving a few bills paying for your meal and leaving a good tip for the server you’d heard the others comment on not tipping for the lack of their dessert choice being available that night.

All in all your last night in Erebor seemed to be going dreadfully. What you’d assumed to be a private night between you two turned into another painful barrage after you, all from the man you’d so foolishly gained feelings for. With packed bags in hand you accepted your tight hugs and joined Bilbo on your trip back to the Shire. 6 Months out of the year you lived in Erebor, but the other half you spent surrounded by green, among the finest ballet dancers you joined for your seasonal shifts, following both your late parents in the tradition of filling one of their principal parts.

…

Bilbo happily unpacked his things in his Smial you were generously granted a room in for half the year, the same one you’d rented your first trip out there where you’d bonded and became such a tight nit pair between his time as main choreographer and his fully claiming the chance to put his programming skills to good use in your site in return. With a sigh you set down your bags and stretched out over the bed closing your eyes and trying to force out the stinging reminder that you couldn’t even go back to your anonymous farce of a friendship again. It would be far too cruel should he ever find out, but also far too painful for yourself to handle the act again.

Silently you spent your days training and practicing up until your first show, ignoring the more personal messages flooding into your twitter account from the panicked Dwarf asking for any information on where the woman he assumed to be your co-programmer could be. The night before the show you eyed the poster being hung all throughout the country about your first night of shows. Through the soft ding of your twitter page once again after the ding from your phone at the text from Thorin you raised it and snapped a picture, sending it through your twitter page and waited. Smack in the middle of it was you, purple eyes and long black hair braided and coated in flowers in an elegant standing split pose as your partner’s hand extended out to you with a flower in his open palm surrounded by Hobbitish runes you were sure Thorin would translate. Finally exposing the translation of your name, Jaqiearae, into the common tongue’s term for Bunny, with a final hope that once he found out it would enable things to end.

…

Nearly a month now no matter where Thorin went you were gone, all traces of you, lost in the wind along with his friendship with his beloved Bunny. The store, pie shop and the restaurant he’d once seen you helping to cook at were cleared out, along with some blonde man and his Wife that had taken over your house. Stuck in a broken hearted slump he once again returned home, seated on his couch staring at the slew of unanswered texts he’d sent you. Curse after curse followed his berating himself for ever daring to insinuate you needed him or his help, obviously something he understood now to be false. You clearly didn’t need him, or want him in your life now. Normally the thought wouldn’t have bothered him, but he’d placed all his eggs in your basket. All his hopes for something sturdy and supportive, his one remaining connection to his dearest Bunny.

Gritting his teeth he struggled against his tears at how cruel he’d truly been. Sure he’d admired you for your programming, but he’d not bothered to connect with you past that and constantly focused on catering to his Bunny’s friend’s supposed needs. No longer a person on your own, but clearly now a belonging, a key, not so far from the blinking icon he tried so fiercely to discover in your little game he spent most of your time together trying to pry the secrets out of you.

Once again he sat before the screen staring at the unbeatable fourth level of your game. An empty space with naught but a duck. With furrowed brows he glared at it fiercely. Upon dying he’d been faced with trying to get past the third once again when your reaction kept flooding back into his mind whenever he asked you about the formidable goat he could not pass. Curiously enough after another failed attempt at riding the goat around he walked to its head and found the right keys to press to tap its nose, not once, but twice, just as you had to him countless times. A bright smile grew on his face as the key appeared popping out on the goat’s tongue, that would have been swallowed had he fed it flowers once again.

But this duck, tapping its bill, trying to ride it, even getting it to flap its wings and wiggle each of its feet he could not get past it.

.

Your last conversation still flooding through his mind once again, after yet another surprise dinner you’d brought him he stared at his meal as you rolled your eyes once again saying, “You’re trying too hard.”

Meeting your gaze with a firm stare, “The only thing on the screen is me and the duck. I’ve tried everything with that duck, it’s unbeatable.” With a smirk you looked at your meal once again. “What do I have to do? I’ve tried all the keys, there’s nothing else I can do with the duck!”

“Why are you assuming it has anything to do with the duck?”

“Again, it’s just me and the duck in an empty room.”

You shrugged, “Then why would you assume it’s got anything to do with the duck?”

His brows furrowed even firmer, “What about the goat?!”

“What about the goat? Why would you assume one level would have anything to do with the other? Goats are one thing, but ducks are another, plus, there’s more than the duck in that room.”

“It’s empty!”

Your smirk grew as you replied, “Is it?” Only making his brows furrow more through a near growling breath as you giggled at your food sending him another upward glance revealing the beaming smile it stirred before your next bite.

.

With a growling breath he moved his character around the room taking the time to hit each key he could in each spot. Slowly around the room he wandered as the duck waddled after him mimicking his moves until he got to the door, with a slip of his finger he eyed his character kick the empty bookcase. Soon mimicked by the duck, that ended up flying off in a panic when a loud knock sounded from the other side of the bookcase and flew around the room as a ball fell from the top of it that his character promptly picked up and threw. Wide-eyed Thorin watched the ball bouncing from wall to wall and crash into the chandelier barely visible at the top of the screen, knocking the hidden key free as the duck settled.

In a low mumble he repeated, “Nothing to do with the duck at all.”

Just as the next level appeared he promptly saved and lowered his gaze to his phone on the desk eyeing the picture you’d sent. With furrowed brows at the strange runes he minimized his game and opened his internet browser, finding a translator, downloading and opening it. Slowly he found the proper runes on the on screen keyboard to type in the translator that was sent off to the all day workers on the translation crew there to promptly translate it and message you back. All fluent in Hobbitish and being able to grant a proper translation to the tricky language instead of leaving others to incorrect ones from main browsers.

In a creeping smile he eyed the copy of the same poster the aid sent back to him along with the full translation. “Nimrodel and Amroth, the Great Love Story Retold. Bunny Pear and Haldir Halmirion returning to the roles as the eternally parted lovers.”

Softly he whispered the translation to himself before he eyed the next message, “If you’re traveling for the show, you’re in luck, they’ve added another week of shows to the week this season.”

“Bunny Pear?”

“Jaqiearae translates to Bunny.” Mentally a click was felt as it slowly dawned on him, Bunny had pulled back as he spent his days with you, with a groan he rubbed his face, rising to his feet for a lap around his room as your hints and things you’d shared with him made you the only obvious person she could be. You had tried so hard to ease him into it and he’d pushed you away.

.

Closing his eyes he thought back to that dinner. Reclaiming his seat he glanced at your chair and asked, “Jaqi went to the toilet?”

Through a tipsy grin Gloin replied, “Not to worry lad, that little gold digger won’t be back.”

Inching up Thorin inhaled through a low growl asking in a hushed tone, “What did you do?!”

Dwalin rolled his eyes waving his hand, “Simply mentioned she’s not like the other lass’ that have aimed after your wallet.”

Gloin gave a stern nod, “Yup, plus she got some phone call and said not to worry you wouldn’t hear from her again.”

With another growling breath he plopped some cash on the table and rose to his feet, grabbing his coat and heading for the door to get in his car and hopefully find you on your assumed walk back home.

.

Opening his eyes again he reclaimed his seat, looking over his schedule before he spotted his next few weeks of planning for the game’s next piece of the story as he remembered that meeting out in the Blue Mountains he had been putting off for a while. With a single call it was set up and he was expected for a week out there before he and his sketch book was free to wander as he pleased in hopes of finding you.

…

Lazily you stretched out in the front yard of the smial, under the shade of the large oak as you heard the heavy planting of boots as a bike was parked outside the small gate. Peeking from under your arm covering your eyes your head turned at the familiar large frame of the Dwarf you’d hoped to not have to see for half a year yet with a large basket of food and a sheepish smile, giving his head a respectful nod at you, “Bunny Pear. You’re a difficult woman to find. Even this place, lost my way, twice.”

As you sat up your arms loosely draped around your bent legs before you as your brows furrowed curiously, “There’s one road.”

He promptly wet his lips and sheepishly added, “Yes, but there is that turn.”

“To a lake, you can see it from the corner.” He nodded again and you sighed, “Why do you insist on making things so damn complicated?”

With a weak chuckle he glanced down at the basket he motioned forward towards you for a moment before pulling it back to his side, “Brought a picnic.”

Nodding your head to the side his smile flinched larger at his allowance to pass through the gate. Within moments he’d crossed the yard and sat at your side unloading his basket, “Caught your show last night. It’s breath taking.”

“Thank you.” After a scan over his slightly exhausted expression you smirked and asked, “How are you liking the bear on level five?”

A clear groan came from him stirring a giggle from you as his familiar glare popped out as he broke into a firm rant that soon ended and brought him into a resting spot against the tree ranting between forkfuls of the dessert he’d brought for you that you were feeding him from your spot resting on your back against his lap between your own bites as he tried to plan out his short working vacation to be near you.


End file.
